Taraxacum
by andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: "Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él." Explicación del título dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**De vez en cuando, te encuentras con unos libros maravillosos, que contra tu gusto, acaban demasiado rápido, deseando con todas tus fuerzas poder leer aunque sea un poquito más de ellos.**

**Cuando eso ocurre, terminas leyendo unos cuantos fanfics que tu mismo consideras decente. Y luego, tras mucho meditarlo, terminas escribiendo escenas que te habría encantado leer.**

**Y así es más o menos como llegué a este conjunto de Viñetas.**

**Nada de esto es mío, quizá tan solo el tiempo perdido ante el computador y el ligero dolor de cabeza por haber perdido mis lentes. Ojalá que les guste, y ya saben, si dejan un review Peeta llegará con una cajita de magdalenas.**

**Tan solo por si se lo preguntan, no, no estoy loca. El titulo proviene del género de plantas con flores de la familia Asteraceae conocidas comúnmente como dientes de león, cuyo nombre es Taraxacum. Eh, sí, Wikipedia aclara mucho.**

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>Peeta se sienta junto a mí, con una taza de café en una de sus manos. Inconscientemente, me acurruco a su lado y él pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, me agarra fuertemente, como si pudiera escapar. Suspira y yo hago lo mismo, sin saber qué decir.<p>

"_Hey, así que, después de todo, ¡Te saliste con la tuya, maldito cabrón!"_

No, supongo que suena muy mal y no viene a la situación.

Me dedico a mirarlo y veo que lucha contra una sonrisa. Trata de contenerla.

-Vale, suéltalo.

Toma un pequeño sorbo de la taza que tiene en su mano libre. Luego, con mucho cuidado, la deja en la mesa en donde tiene apoyada su pierna buena. Se acomoda lo suficiente como para quedar frente a mí.

Ahora lo que adorna su rostro es una sonrisa grande, con la cual se le forman unas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Aún así, y no explico cómo, no deja de robarme el aliento.

Es inevitable, sonrío con él.

-¿Estás completamente segura de que es cierto?

-Como que me llamo Katniss Everdeen.

-Técnicamente, hace mucho que eres Mellark.-me guiñe un ojo y me besa.

Entonces aparece. El hambre. Pero no cualquier hambre, sino _el hambre de más Peeta_.

¿Alguna vez se detendrá la sensación que los besos de aquel chico del pan despiertan en mí? Sinceramente, espero que no. Me aferro a su cuello como si la vida se fuera en eso, y él hace lo propio con mi cintura. De un momento a otro, estoy sobre él, sentada a horcadas sobre su cuerpo.

Sus manos pasan por toda mi espalda, demandantes. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo entero. Apoyo mi mejilla en su hombro a medida de que suspiro. Él esconde su rostro en mi cabello, haciendo lo mismo.

Con la delicadeza que le caracteriza, me abraza. Sus manos recorren lo largo de mi cabello.

Se forma un pequeño silencio, el cual él no soporta y lo rompe, obviamente.

-Entonces, estás embarazada, ¿Real o no real?

Sonrío con nostalgia ante la utilización de aquel antiguo juego. Luego, una parte dentro de mí siente miedo de la respuesta, ¿Y si todo no sale como queremos?

Sin embargo, de momento, eso no importa. Pienso que está comenzando la primavera, y que frente a nuestra casa está lleno de dientes de león.

Finalmente, yo le digo:

-Real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto es mío, los personajes y las cosas fantásticas (y hermosas y bellas :{3)le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**.

**Tan solo por si se lo preguntan, no, no estoy loca. El titulo proviene del género de plantas con flores de la familia Asteraceae conocidas comúnmente como dientes de león, cuyo nombre es Taraxacum. Eh, sí, Wikipedia aclara mucho.**

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>-Al fin utilizas eso que está sobre tu cuello un poco, descerebrada.-pese a sus palabras, Johanna inclina la cabeza y me sonríe.<p>

Y con todos los nervios, lo único que logro devolverle es una mueca.

-Tranquila, ese día también estaba muy alterada, pero simplemente yo...-Annie deja de trenzarme el cabello durante unos instantes y se queda mirando hacia el infinito. Luego de lo que me parece una eternidad sacude la cabeza-, me tranquilicé.

Intento escucharlas, de veras que sí, pero frunzo el ceño sin poder evitarlo, mirando fijamente la imagen que me devuelve el espejo. No es un vestido despampanante ni mucho menos, pero me parece perfecto. La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que me mantiene tan preocupada, porque hace mucho que llevamos viviendo juntos con Peeta. Es solo... firmar un papel. Y poner a tostar un pan. Nada del otro mundo.

Pero, aunque lo repita una y otra vez en mi cabeza, las palabras no adquieren mayor sentido cada vez que lo hago.

-Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño, o el novio se echará a correr fuera del edificio de Justicia, preciosa.

En cuanto llega la voz socarrona de mi mentor llega a mis oídos, me doy vuelta con la clara intención de devolverle un comentario, lleno de sarcasmo. Sin embargo, este no llega, porque me quedo mirando fijamente a sus dos acompañantes, con la boca abierta.

Ella es rubia, tiene unos grandes ojos azules, una estatura normal y cuenta con varias arrugas que enmarcan su rostro. Él tiene el cabello oscuro, ojos grises, es alto y muy musculoso. Los miro de hito en hito para saber si son reales.

O quizá para conocer el motivo por el cuál están aquí, este día.

Ella es la primera en avanzar, con pasos poco decididos y los brazos, temblorosos, abiertos hacia mi. Rápidamente, acudo a su encuentro. Nos abrazamos mientras siento cómo se sacude su cuerpo a causa de los sollozos que la invaden.

-Perdón.-susurra contra mi oído, muy bajito-, por todo.

Sé que no se refiere al hecho de que en los últimos tres años no haya pisado el distrito. También sé que no se refiere a que luego de un par de llamadas en cuanto salí de mi estado catatónico no me haya llamado más. Y como si fuera obvio, entiendo que pide perdón por el tiempo a que nos abandonó a mi pequeña hermanita, Prim, y a mí, a nuestra merced debido a la depresión que le embargó luego de la muerte de mi padre.

Y, por primera vez en toda mi vida, le comprendo, porque sé lo que significaría perder a mi compañero. Perder a Peeta.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza, y cuando me suelta veo que sus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial. De esperanza.

Gale carraspea.

-He venido a inspeccionar si usted es feliz, señorita Everdeen.

Suelto una risita ante su elección de palabras y asiento con la cabeza. Él esboza una pequeña sonrisa, con la cual me entero que aprueba la decisión que tomo, y que no sufre por ello.

En ese momento es cuando todas las piezas calzan, finalmente. Pese a que sepa que no tengo a Prim a mi lado, y que lo más probable es que ella estaría dando vueltas por todos los rincones, burlándose de mis nervios y abrazándome a cada momento, también sé que tengo a una familia que me acompaña. Mi madre, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, el pequeño Finnick y el más importante de todos, Peeta.

Todos ellos me acompañan el día más importante de mi vida, el día en que finalmente le doy el "_sí_" al chico del pan, el que me ayuda a sobrevivir y me enseña a vivir, día a día. El día en que me caso con -y como le gusta agregar a Haymitch, siempre con su infinito aire burlón, finalmente me _cazó_- Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto es mío, los personajes y las cosas fantásticas le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**.

**El titulo proviene del género de plantas con flores de la familia Asteraceae conocidas comúnmente como dientes de león, cuyo nombre es Taraxacum. Eh, sí, Wikipedia aclara mucho.**

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>Me encuentro en la pradera. Es agradable verla, después de tanto tiempo. Inspiro con fuerza aquel aire puro, vacío de cualquier rastro de carbón, sintiéndome un poco más esperanzada sin motivo aparente... pero algo está mal en ella. Y eso porque está llena de flores y dientes de león, cómo cuando llegaba la primavera en los días buenos. O en los días malos. O mejor dicho, en los días en que yo simplemente era una chica de la Veta.<p>

Inspecciono todo con los ojos entrecerrados. El sol pega tan fuerte que es casi irreal. El césped luce demasiado verde y no veo malezas por ninguna parte. Observo la pradera de norte a sur, de este a oeste y es entonces cuando las veo. Primero las reconozco con la vista, por su perfección, por la manera escalofriante de, simplemente, estar allí. En cuanto me acerco lo suficiente siento su olor, por lo que caigo al piso, de rodillas, intentando contener lo que fue el desayuno dentro de mi estomago.

Siento su risa detrás de mí, por lo que me trago la bilis y me doy vuelta. Está allí, enfermo, con sus ojos de serpiente y su cabello blanco. El presidente Snow me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Prim?

-La verdad es que no lo sé... y oh, Señorita Everdeen, usted sabe que prometimos no mentirnos.

En ese momento, el cielo comienza a moverse. Y el suelo también. _Temblor_, pienso, pese a que nunca he presenciado uno. Miro hacia las casas de la Veta que están justo detrás de la Pradera. Todas se mueven, y de la más lejana, sale mi hermanita, Prim.

-¡PRIM!

El fuerte sonido es lo que desvía mi atención de mi hermana hacia el cielo. Un gran aerodeslizador con el logo del distrito trece aparece en el aire, soltando pequeños paracaídas.

Abro fuertemente los ojos y dirijo nuevamente la vista hacia mi hermanita, que tiene las trenzas desechas y las mejillas coloradas debido a la carrera. Ella se esfuerza, pero nunca ha sido ágil como yo a la hora de correr. Impotente, veo como lo hace cada vez más lento.

-¡PRIM, CORRE!

Y es entonces cuando los pequeños paracaídas comienzan a explotar en cadena.

-Shh, Katniss...

-¡PRIM, NO, PRIM, NO, NO!

Veo a mi hermanita consumirse en llamas frente a mis ojos.

-Katniss, es solo una pesadilla, ssh...

En ese momento despierto. Y pese a estar consciente, cierro los ojos con fuerza. La imagen de mi hermana consumiéndose frente a mis ojos no se va, pese a que luche contra ella.

Siento como dos grandes (y fuertes, pero aún así delicadas) manos limpian mis lágrimas con cuidado, como si temiera hacerme alguna clase de daño.

-Prim.-susurro, con la voz ronca. Y gracias a eso sé que he estado gritando un buen rato. El olor a pan recién hecho, canela y eneldo inunda mis fosas nasales, lo que me hace abrir los ojos. El azul de su mirada es inconfundible, pese a la oscuridad.

-Katniss, estás bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Peeta?

Él asiente con la cabeza, un poco avergonzando. Luego se aclara la garganta.

-Escuché los gritos desde mi casa... la verdad es que todo el distrito debe de haberlos escuchado.-el tono de su voz hace que me percate de que está intentando bromear, por lo que hago una mueca extraña, lo que en mejores condiciones sería considerado una sonrisa-. Debes preocuparte más por la seguridad, no tuve que forzar ninguna puerta.

-¿Quién querría robarme?

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que no hay nada en la casa de valor o a que seas una Vencedora?

El sarcasmo en sus palabras me hace soltar una risilla, que suena muy extraña. No es que ría a todo momento, precisamente.

-Excelente punto.

Me pregunto qué está haciendo allí, ya que esta mañana acaba de llegar. (Y con él, el asqueroso gato, Buttercup. Que por cierto está muy acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la cama, mirándonos con lo que supongo son sus grandes ojos entrecerrados, debido al ruido que estamos haciendo).

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Peeta decide que debe arroparme bien. Acomoda las mantas de mi cama y no hace mención al hecho de que parecen más llenas de polvo que otra cosa. Me cubre con las mantas hasta debajo del cuello y coloca un delicado beso en mi frente cuando termina.

Reacciono tarde, por lo que cuando coloca su mano en el pestillo de mi puerta para salir de la habitación grito con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡NO!

Él se gira, asustado. Luego de que sus ojos evalúan mi habitación y no encuentran ninguna amenaza en ella, van directamente a los míos.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Katniss, es peligro...

-Por favor.

Y cierro los ojos, porque no sería capaz de ver su rechazo, me limito a escuchar. Me sorprende que tres segundos después escuche un suspiro proveniente de él y como sus pasos se acercan a mi cama.

Siento como su cuerpo se acomoda mejor en mi cama y se queda allí.

Abro los ojos, asombrada y veo como me abre los brazos, invitándome silenciosamente a su lado.

Me acerco rápidamente y me acurruco contra él. Apoyo mi cara en su pecho y me concentro en sus latidos, los que van muy rápidamente. ¿Será que tiene miedo de que, de pronto, me vea como muto y me haga daño? ¿O es la cercanía lo que lo pone nervioso?

Es su rápido corazón el que me da la paz suficiente como para conciliar el sueño. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de sucumbir en la inconsciencia siento que susurra:

-Siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de esto es mío, los personajes y las cosas fantásticas le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**.

**El titulo proviene del género de plantas con flores de la familia Asteraceae conocidas comúnmente como dientes de león, cuyo nombre es Taraxacum. Eh, sí, Wikipedia aclara mucho.**

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>Acaricio con delicadeza su cabello, como si temiera hacerle daño. Y es así, porque ella es tan pequeña, tan frágil...<p>

Se remueve un poco y abre sus ojos. Son grandes, azules e idénticos a los de su padre. Se clavan en los míos a medida de suelta una risita infantil y me dedica una sonrisa sin dientes. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y comienzo a tararear en voz baja la canción del Valle.

_Abajo en el valle, el valle tan bajo_

_Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar_

_Escucha el viento soplar, querida, escucha el viento soplar;_

_Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar._

Alza sus dos manitos en mi dirección y yo le paso mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha. Ella lo rodea con todos los dedos de una de sus manitas con fuerza. Con la mano que me queda libre, continúo acariciando su oscuro cabello mientras tarareo.

_Las rosas aman el sol, las violetas aman el rocío,_

_Los ángeles en el Cielo saben que te amo,_

_Saben que te amo, querida, saben que te amo._

_Los ángeles en el Cielo saben que te amo,_

_Si no me amas, ama a quien quieras,_

_Pon tus brazos a mi alrededor, __te daré mi corazón con gusto,_

_Te daré mi corazón con gusto, querida, te daré mi corazón con gusto,_

_Pon tus brazos a mi alrededor, te daré mi corazón con gusto._

De pronto, siento como un brazo me rodea la cintura. No tengo ni un segundo para gritar de terror porque de inmediato su perfume, como a pan recién hecho, un poco de harina y magdalenas, se impregna en mí, como una segunda piel. Peeta apoya su mentón en mi hombro desnudo y su barba de tres días me hace cosquillas. Su mano libre se reúne con la mía y ambos, juntos, le hacemos cariño en el cabello a nuestra hija.

-Mis niñas... mis dulces niñas.-susurra, en voz muy baja, casi como un arrullo. La pequeña cierra los ojos lentamente, satisfecha, mientras que ambos (él con una voz ronca y un tanto desafinada) terminamos la canción del Valle.

_Abajo en el valle, el valle tan bajo_

_Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar_

_Escucha el viento soplar, querida, escucha el viento soplar;_

_Acuesta tu cabeza, escucha el viento soplar._

_Escríbeme una carta, envíala por correo,_

_Envíala con cuidado a la cárcel de Birmingham,_

_A la cárcel de Birmingham, querida, a la cárcel de Birmingham._

-Cantas terriblemente mal, papi.-digo, mientras tomo su mano y lo conduzco fuera de la habitación de la bebé. Él sonríe y cuando cierro la puerta, me abraza.

-Y tu bastante bien, mami.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y acerco mis labios a su oído. Siento como se estremece cuando suelto mi aliento allí y sonrío para mis adentros.

-Te amo.-susurro, como si fuera un secreto, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo digo. Él se aleja lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente contra la mía y que sus labios rocen los míos. Me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos y es inevitable, porque pese a todos los años que llevo a su lado, mi corazón se acelera.

-Yo también te amo.-y su tono también es un susurro, como si también fuera un secreto y como si también fuera la primera vez que me lo dice. Apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, porque estar con Peeta es como estar en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAARG, intenté escribir esta viñeta muchas veces. Cada vez que estaba más o menos avanzada, o el Word se cerraba de golpe o simplemente mi navegador parecía pasar a mejor vida. En fin, aquí está, luego de más de tres horas de enojos. <strong>

**¿Algún review? Recuerden que a cambio Peeta les dará magdalenas :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notita: Sé que he dicho que no van en orden cronológico, pero (siempre vienen peros) fue inevitable. Solo sepan que me quedé dormida en la piscina hoy, flotando con mi estomago hacia el sol, y la viñeta, simplemente, cobró vida propia. Estaría ubicada justo luego de la tercera, aunque realmente no es necesario leerlas seguidas.**

**y, WOW, 25 Reviews, gracias! :D**

**Nada de esto es mío, los personajes y el maravilloso universo creado le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**.

**El titulo proviene del género de plantas con flores de la familia Asteraceae conocidas comúnmente como dientes de león, cuyo nombre es Taraxacum. Wikipedia aclara mucho.**

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente, lo hago con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Mantengo los ojos cerrados casi por instinto, acostumbrada a que la realidad que suelen mostrarme las pesadillas no sea muy diferente a la de mi diario vivir. Pero es extraño. La sensación en mi pecho, digo. Tardo seis segundos en darle el nombre correcto.<p>

_Calma_.

Es tan extraña que me aterroriza. Y abro los ojos de golpe. Y lo veo, durmiendo, con la boca ligeramente abierta, el cabello desaliñado y su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Salto como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y salgo de la cama, cayendo al suelo y despertándole en el proceso.

-¿Katniss?.-se levanta lo suficiente como para mirarme y luego aprieta las manos, tanto como para que los nudillos se le pongan blancos. Suelta el aire lentamente-. Mierda.

Es, sin duda, la primera vez que escucho al chico del pan decir una palabrota. Siento que debo decir algo, por lo que abro la boca para hacerlo, pero luego recuerdo que lo mío no son las palabras por lo que la cierro.

El silencio que le sigue es incómodo. Y no lo soporto, porque Peeta, mi Peeta, no lo habría soportado sabiendo que me encontraba incómoda. El contraste entre el antiguo Peeta y el que está allí es tan doloroso que no importa el hecho de que de todas maneras haya ahuyentado a las pesadillas. Necesito alguna manera de rellenarlo.

-¿Te gustaría conocer una parte del bosque, un Lago?.-pese a que no le he dado permiso a mi lengua, esta se suelta, hablando más de lo que he hablado en todos los últimos meses-, allí me llevaba mi padre. Podría enseñarte a nadar. Y no, no tengo miedo a que me ataques, es un lugar mágico, no me harías daño allí. No serías capaz. Nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie. Podríamos desayunar allí, llevar uno de tus pasteles. El Doctor Aurelius dijo que sería bueno realizar actividades juntos...

Poco a poco, mi voz va perdiendo peso, a medida de que me doy cuenta de que lo que estoy diciendo son muchas burradas. Sin embargo, él se sienta en mi cama y me mira durante unos segundos. Luego de lo que me parece una eternidad, asiente con la cabeza y yo salgo corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño.

* * *

><p>-Tranquilo.-le susurro, recordando lo que me contó alguna vez Boggs con respecto a las torturas del Capitolio, procurando ser cuidadosa cuando sus grandes ojos azules se posan en los míos. Le tomo la mano para invitarlo a entrar al agua y me muevo lento-, si no quieres continuar, lo entiendo.<p>

-Puedo hacerlo.-murmura, más para sí mismo que para mí. Asiento y comienzo a dar pequeños pasitos en dirección al centro del lago. Me detengo cuando el agua le alcanza un poco por debajo de la cintura y lo escucho soltar el aire lentamente, tal como lo hizo en la mañana.

-Bueno.-me giro lentamente y le suelto la mano. Es extraño, pero allí dónde segundos antes estaba su contacto siento un extraño hormigueo. Le miro y noto la tensión en sus hombros. Sin pensarlo demasiado, pongo mis manos en ellos y los muevo un poco, logrando que se suelten-, lo básico es flotar, ¿Sabes hacerlo?

-Creo que sí...

Lentamente se coloca de espaldas, quedando en lo que sería una perfecta posición para flotar si es que sus músculos no estuvieran tan contraídos. Debido a eso, no tarda en hundirse, por lo que coloco una mano en su espalda y le obligo a subir.

-Debes relajarte, cierra los ojos... ¿Confías en mi? -sus expresivos iris se clavan en los míos, cómo preguntándose lo mismo. Luego de tres segundos, sus parpados los cubren con delicadeza, seguida de sus tupidas pestañas-. Bien. Concéntrate en los sonidos del bosque, _en como las copas de los árboles se mueven gracias al viento y la forma en que el sol reconforta a esas zonas en que tienen contacto directo con tu piel_.

Cito las palabras que alguna vez me dijo mi padre y espero a que su cuerpo esté completamente relajado para soltarle la espalda. Se tensa, solo por un segundo, para luego volver a flotar sin problemas.

Me sumerjo en el agua unos instantes para luego quedar flotando de la misma manera que él, a su lado. Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos.

Su voz me llega amortiguada debido a que mis oídos se encuentran bajo el agua, pero le escucho de todas maneras:

-Tenías razón, es un sitio mágico.

Siento el agua arremolinarse alrededor de su mano cuando la mueve, generando pequeñas ondas que chocan con mi cuerpo. Busca por un tiempito hasta que logra dar con mi mano, y calmadamente, cubre sus dedos con los míos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

**Me gusta pensar que Katniss y Peeta le colocaron Dandelion a su hija. **

**El titulo proviene del género de plantas con flores de la familia Asteraceae conocidas comúnmente como dientes de león, cuyo nombre es Taraxacum.**

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>Tenía un buen sueño. Dandelion se negaba a comer la comida y Haymitch decía que era una hija digna de Katniss Mellark. Yo le golpeaba y veíamos como Peeta nadaba en el lago. Comíamos fresas.<p>

Y digo _tenía_, tiempo pasado, porque me despiertan unas fuertes sacudidas. Y unos gritos, terriblemente conocidos. Gritan mi nombre, y el de mi hija, desesperados.

-Peeta.-le llamo en cuanto estoy lo suficientemente despierta. Al escuchar mi voz su cuerpo se relaja, pero aún así pequeños espasmos recorren sus brazos, por lo que lo sacudo un poco, hasta que logra abrir los ojos. Y lucen asustados, muy abiertos-, Peeta, tranquilo, fue una pesadilla.

-¿Kat?.-pregunta, sin moverse. Asiento con la cabeza e intento cubrirlo con un abrazo, pero él se tensa e impide que lo haga.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kat, soy peligroso.

Ah, entonces comprendo. Y como lo hago, nuevamente intento cubrirlo con un abrazo y él nuevamente se tensa e impide que lo haga. Hago un sonido extraño de frustración con mi garganta y él me mira fijamente. Está sudado y su respiración es errática, por lo que comienzo a acariciarle el cabello con ternura, sacando las pequeñas gotas que lo recorren hasta su frente. Suspira y se relaja, solo un poco.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

Asiente débilmente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada y comienza a hablar:

-Eras un muto. No, no eras _tú _el muto, era yo. Pero no lo sabía, al menos, no al principio. Estabas con Danny, ustedes estaban jugando. Yo me acerqué a ti, estaba muy _muy_ enojado, pensé que le harías daño a nuestra hija... y entonces ella comenzó a llorar. Le grité, ella lloró más fuerte. Y... y el muto apareció. Y yo... yo...-sus hombros se sacuden en pequeños sollozos y mi estomago se hace pequeño y siento un dolor en el pecho. El dolor de Peeta es mi dolor, así de simple. Y quizá se deba a mi estado, pero derramo lágrimas con él-, yo le hice daño. La golpee. Tu te impusiste y esta vez te golpee a ti. Caíste al suelo y comenzaste a sangrar. Danny lloraba, yo te golpeaba y en algún minuto de todo eso, tu corazón dejó de latir. Entonces volví a ser _yo_ y vi lo que hice, y Katniss... oh Katniss, yo... yo no quería... yo, yo... yo te amo tanto...

Para ese momento, Peeta está llorando, se pasa las manos por sus cabellos y tira de ellos fuertemente, desesperado. La imagen, de verlo a sí, tan afectado, me hace un daño de mil demonios. Esta vez, cuando lo abrazo, él no se tensa ni me aparta, y yo intento cubrir todo espacio de su cuerpo que se me permita, considerando que él es más grande que yo y tengo una gran panza que, prácticamente (y aunque suene feo decirlo de esta manera), estorba.

No pierdo tiempo diciendo frases para tranquilizarlo. Con Peeta, eso no funciona. Comienzo a tararear las primeras notas de la canción del Valle, y el resultado es casi mágico: mi marido deja de sollozar y pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Se aferra de mí, como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Y para ser francos, es algo más o menos así. Al cabo de unos minutos (que fácilmente pudieron ser horas, no se sabe nunca a su lado) comienza a besar mi cuello delicadamente. Me siento feliz cuando lo hace, y al parecer el pequeño huésped que está dentro de mí parece opinar lo mismo, porque siento una patada. Y Peeta también.

-Hey, fresitas.

Le llama fresitas porque desde que me enteré del embarazo no las he parado de comer. Le sigue llamando así aunque sepamos que es hombre, y Haymitch y yo le digamos que no es el apodo más masculino del mundo.

Yo prefiero huésped, tumor o vómitos, pero Peeta defiende el honor de su _fresitas_, diciendo que no es nada malo y que me podría demandar por maltrato infantil (ese gobierno nuevo ni tan nuevo y sus nuevas extrañas leyes).

Claro, él no lo lleva dentro.

Sonríe un poco y acaricia mi vientre, el que está muy abultado, a decir verdad. Saca su cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y me queda mirando fijamente. La pesadilla ha quedado olvidada, encerrada dentro del cajón de las pesadillas. Suelto una especie de ronroneo cuando siento el tacto de su mano contra mi piel desnuda y él una risita entre dientes.

-Deberíamos... ya sabes, escoger un nombre.-murmura, mientras me da pequeños besos en los labios, apenas rozándolos. Suspiro y frunzo el ceño. El muy maldito lo hace apropósito. Sabe que no me gusta hablar de ello. Sabe que sus besos me distraen. Y también sabe que la mejor forma que yo hable de ello es distraída.

Y el muy maldito va ganando.

-No quiero que se llame como una planta, ni como una fruta o algún árbol. Tampoco quiero ponerle el nombre de un muerto... quiero, que, por decirlo así, tenga su propio identidad. Yo... suena estúpido, lo sé, pero...

-No, no suena estúpido.-niega levemente con la cabeza y sigue repartiendo besos por mi rostro-, pero, me gustaría hacer una pequeña sugerencia con el segundo nombre, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro.

Deja un pequeño beso en mi nariz y se detiene. Me mira a los ojos y luego toma aire.

-Me gustaría que su segundo nombre fuera el de mi padre.

Alza las cejas y hace un pequeño puchero. Y no sé por qué, su expresión se asemeja demasiado a la de un niño pequeño. A la que yo imagino tendrá mi hijo. Me pierdo en su rostro hasta que proceso las palabras que acaba de decir.

Su padre.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Pienso en las cosas que me ha contado mi madre sobre él. Los Domingos, cuando hablamos por teléfono, ella suele contarme cosas sobre un Señor Mellark joven. Un Señor Mellark joven que se parece mucho a su hijo.

-Sí.-contesto sin dudarlo y él asiente levemente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, no hace nada más, lo que me preocupa.

-¿Estás bien?

-A veces, me gustaría hablar con él. Que supiera cómo van las cosas y yo saber qué me diría. Si se avergonzaría de mí por lo que me hizo el Capitolio, o si le gustaría cómo quedó la Panadería. Lo extraño mucho, de veras.

Asiento y comienzo a repartir besos por todo su rostro, tal como hizo él. Al cabo de unos instantes, él suelta una risotada.

-Si querías distraerme, déjame decirte que lo haces bien.-mira a su reloj y luego sus ojos se dirigen a los míos. Están más oscuros-, tenemos una hora y media antes de que Dandelion se despierte. Tenemos tiempo suficiente, creo.

Suelto una risotada muy parecida a la que acaba de soltar él y comienzo a batallar en contra de su camisa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>Toma su maleta y suelta un suspiro. Yo me quedo detrás de él, sin saber muy bien exactamente qué hacer. Sé que no le puedo acompañar. Es decir, claro que puedo, nadie me lo impide, salvo yo misma.<p>

No quiero que vuelva al Capitolio.

-Te acompaño.-murmuro cuando pasa por debajo del hueco de la puerta. Y él parece escucharme, porque asiente levemente con la cabeza. Son sólo dos días los que se va, principalmente debido a las molestias que le está dando su pierna ortopédica. Aunque ambos sabemos que no tardarán en hacerle una revisión a la cabeza.

Cuando recorremos el camino por la Villa de los Vencedores, sus dedos buscan los míos. No aparto la mano, la verdad, es que hace mucho que no lo hago. Han pasado tres meses desde aquella primera noche en donde me salvó de las pesadillas. E increíblemente, estas se han ido, más o menos. Nos trasladamos a su casa, la que tiene menos recuerdos cargados en las paredes que la mía. Dormimos juntos, trabajamos en el libro y él hornea para ambos. Yo cazo para ambos, también. Él toma mi mano cuando caminamos por el distrito y yo le llevo al Lago. Pero no pasa de allí.

Y es por eso porque no sé explicar el nudo en mi garganta.

Recorremos el camino por el pueblo hasta la estación de trenes, no sin que una u otra persona se dedique a mirarnos por un par de segundos. Yo miro el suelo, pensando en qué haré durante los próximos dos días. Posiblemente tirarme en mi cama y dormir durante dos días seguidos. No es que nunca lo haya hecho.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes, se da vuelta y me queda mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra postrarte en la cama. Debes salir a cazar y ya le he dicho a Sae que vigile. Y ojo, que le he pasado una pala de acero que no durará en usar.

-¿Cómo supiste?.-es la única oración que mi boca logra formar, a medida de que abro los ojos, sorprendida. Él simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-Te conozco, creo.

-Sí lo haces.

Él levanta una mano y la coloca unos instantes en mi mejilla. Y digo instantes, porque en cuanto se percata de lo que hace, la baja. Siento un pequeño hormigueo donde estuvo su mano y unas estúpidas ganas de llorar.

Él asiente a medida de que suspira. Veo algo en sus ojos, pero no sé decir lo que es, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

-Cuídate, Katniss.

Me sonríe levemente y se da vuelta. Siento que las estúpidas ganas de llorar vuelven, pero esta vez ganan y las lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas.

Está a solo unos metros cuando lo noto. No puedo dejarle marchar. Y es porque recuerdo las palabras de Gale. Y es porque le necesito. A Peeta, al chico del pan, a él, a sus brazos, a sus bollos de queso. Y no puedo dejarlo partir.

-¡PEETA!.-el grito que sale de mi garganta es tan desgarrador que hasta a mí me asusta. Empiezo a correr en su dirección a medida de que él se da vuelta, con las cejas alzadas y el miedo en sus ojos. Por sus iris solo pasa un hilo de reconocimiento cuando me tiro sobre él y lo cubro con mis brazos. Se desestabiliza y caemos al suelo, yo sobre él.

-¿Pero qué...?

-No vayas.

Me examina y lentamente levanta una mano hasta mi frente, donde un mechón rebelde se salió de su lugar. Lo coloca detrás de la oreja y su aliento está peligrosamente cerca de mi boca cuando pregunta:

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo... el libro, sí, el libro.-Es la peor excusa que se me puede ocurrir. Y Peeta lo sabe, porque una sonrisa se empieza a formar en su rostro. Yo frunzo el ceño-, hey, no me mires así, porque... porque...

-Porque obviamente el libro es muy importante.-dice sarcásticamente, y pese a su tono, su sonrisa se hace aún más grande.

-No podré seguir con él sin ti.

-Oh vamos, Haymitch puede ayudarte incluso más que yo.

-Pero él no dibuja como tú.

-¿Tan importantes son los dibujos son para ti, Katniss?.-susurra y vuelve a acercar su rostro al mío. Yo trago saliva y tengo la sensación de que no hablamos sobre dibujos, precisamente-, porque si son así de importantes, no me voy a ninguna parte.

Miro a sus ojos y busco la respuesta.

Y la encuentro.

Pero lo mío no son las palabras, y ambos lo sabemos. Lo mío son los actos, un poco precipitados, sí, pero actos al fin y al cabo.

Cubro su boca con la mía y dejo de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo.

Él contesta a mi beso de inmediato, con fuerza pero aún así delicadamente. Y creo sentir como sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa. El que dijo que el estómago se llena de mariposas en estos momentos estaba muy equivocado. Porque lo que siento son escarabajos, cucarachas y cosquillas dentro de mi panza, pero muy lejos a lo que supongo son suaves aleteos de mariposas. Cuando finalmente me alejo, ambos tenemos la respiración errática y podría jurar que nos encontramos un poco embriagados de algún alcohol desconocido.

-Te amo.-susurra, mientras acaricia mi rostro con cuidado. Yo me sonrojo y el ejercito de escarabajos en mi estómago se revela, produciéndome un lindo malestar. Sonrío y vuelvo a juntar mis labios con los suyos, esta vez en un beso mucho más tranquilo y casto.

Mientras mis labios se deslizan en contra de los suyos y estoy tirada sobre él en la estación de trenes del distrito, me doy cuenta de que le correspondo. Es Peeta, siempre fue Peeta. Incluso desde el día en que me lanzó ese pan, hace más de siete años. Es él el que me mantiene con vida, sacándome a flote.

Y es por eso que _cuando me pregunta:_

_-Tu me amas, ¿Real o no?_

_Yo respondo:_

_-Real_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos cosas:<em>**

**_1) Le contesto a _Deraka por aquí, ya que tiene desactivada la opción de un PM: Tu review me ha hecho mucho reír, de verdad. Y sí, opino exactamente lo mismo que tu, ¿Qué se cree esa Collins que no nos da nombres de la familia de Peeta, ni la de Katniss, ni de prácticamente casi nadie? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ingrata!. Me reí mucho acerca de lo que dijiste sobre fresitas, y opino lo mismo que tu. En fin...**

**2) Esto de dejar notas en las actualizaciones se me está haciendo muy recurrente. Pues bien, haré esto corto: Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic.**

**Uno largo, uno grande, de esos que tienen más de ocho mil palabras por capítulo. Obviamente, será de los Juegos del Hambre. Pero aún siquiera termino el primer capítulo, por lo que demoraré más en actualizar lo que es este conjunto de Viñetas.Y también me gustaría aclarar que estimo que son unas veinte viñetas, más o menos. **

**_En fin, dejen reviews, ya saben, Peeta les dará magdalenas y si alguien quiere enterarse de qué irá el fanfic, no dude en mandarme un PM._**

**_Cuídense_****_! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p><strong>PEETA POV<strong>

Intento calmar mi respiración como si la vida se me fuera en eso. Ruedo, dejando su cuerpo sobre el mío, para que no soporte mi peso. Mi pecho baja y sube, y con él, los sutiles montes de su cuerpo que conforman sus curvas. En algún momento del proceso (y no puedo pensar en él sin que se me coloreen las mejillas) la trenza de Katniss se deshizo, dejando que su ahora largo y rizado cabello revolotee feliz alrededor de su rostro, haciéndola ver incluso más hermosa de lo normal.

¿Y cómo no considerarla hermosa si es que tiene el cabello despeinado, los labios hinchados y todo el cuerpo cubierto con una fina capa de sudor? ¿Cómo no considerarla hermosa si todo aquello lo causé yo?

Es inevitable, mi pecho se infla de orgullo.

Con una respiración agitada que parecen más que nada jadeos, levanta la vista y sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos.

Intento buscar alguna chispa de arrepentimiento en ellos, pero no hay nada. Solo resolución, felicidad y un montón de cosas que no veía en ellos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Sigo estudiándolos con detenimiento. Hay demasiada determinación.

No sé si sea muy bueno eso.

Por lo que no puedo evitar preguntar:

-Y... ¿Qué tal?

Un brillo cálido cubre sus ojos y dos segundos después suelta unas esplendidas carcajadas. Sus risas me saben a música, como todo lo que es producido por su boca. Estas hacen que su cuerpo vibre, y por la manera en que seguimos conectados, vibro con ella.

-Me preguntas _qué tal_ justo después de haber mantenido sexo por primera vez. Creí que tu autoestima era más alta, Mellark.

Me río con fuerza por su ocurrencia. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y sigo mirándola como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo. Porque, para ser franco, realmente lo es.

-Tuesta el pan conmigo.

Las palabras escapan de su boca con demasiada rapidez, como lo hacen cada vez que Katniss dice algo sin pensar. Sus mejillas se colorean levemente un poco más, aparece un poco de vergüenza en su rostro pero aún así la determinación brilla en sus ojos, como si nunca se fuera a ir. Alzo las cejas, sorprendido, y pese que he oído muy bien, debo preguntarle:

-¿Qué?

-Tuesta el pan conmigo.-su voz suena más chiquita esta vez, como si de veras se fuera a arrepentir. No le permito que suceda eso. Cubro sus labios con los míos con fuerza y nuestros cuerpos reaccionan felices.

-Maldita sea, Katniss. Tenía pensadas muchas maneras de pedírtelo y tu ahora me sales con esto.

Pese a mis palabras, le sonrío para darle ánimos. Ella contesta con una sonrisa ladeada y yo pongo mis manos en su cintura con fuerza. Ella se estremece y sonrío, bastante satisfecho.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Giro lo suficiente como para quedar nuevamente sobre ella y miro atentamente su rostro. Luce cansada, pero feliz. Tal como quiero que luzca siempre, para mí. Sé que es un pensamiento idiota, y casi de cavernicola, pero ella es mía, tanto como yo soy de ella. Y sí, la quiero para siempre, a mi lado.

Deposito un beso en su mejilla. Luego otro en su nariz. Y otro en su otra mejilla. Finalmente, rozo sus labios con los míos mientras contesto:

-Claro que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, bastante cortito, lo sé. Pero aún así, me encanta y creo que está perfecto tal cual como está. Intentaré que el próximo sea de cuando Katniss se pone de parto, aunque no logro afirmarlo, porque cuando me pongo a escribir con una idea generalmente sale algo nada que ver con lo planeado, en fin...<strong>

**Ya saben, si dejan un review llegará Peeta con magdalenas, y por qué no, con preposiciones para tostar el pan, quién sabe...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

_**Y sé que les debo una disculpa, tardé en actualizar. Pero en fin, aquí está el nuevo drabble. Solo diré que... AMO A PEETA, DIOS MIO. Ya saben, si al final del capítulo dejan un review... todos son más felices.**_

* * *

><p>Un dolor punzante en el vientre hace que abra los ojos y los clave en el techo. Intento seguir las respiraciones que me enseñó mi madre, pero fracaso de cabo a rabo. Pienso en que el dolor se irá de un momento a otro hasta que una nueva contracción llega y con ella, siento como un líquido se escurre por entre mis piernas. Lanzo un grito ahogado que logra remover a Peeta un poco a mi lado.<p>

-Tranquila, es solo una pesadilla.-murmura, mientras pone una de sus manos sobre mi vientre y su respiración vuelve a ser sistemática. Miro a su rostro, profundamente dormido y de a poco un coraje invade todo mi ser.

-Peeta.-le llamo, intentando mantener la calma. Le sacudo un poco y evito soltar un gruñido cuando no hace nada. No debo enojarme con él. No sabe lo que estaba pasando. No es su culpa-, Peeta, despierta, despierta.

Hace un mohín, me recuerda entre sueños que esto es una pesadilla y entierra su rostro aún más entre las almohadas, soltando un leve ronquido.

Y justo en ese momento es cuando pierdo la escasa paciencia que me quedaba.

-¡MALDITA SEA, PEETA, DESPIERTA, EL BEBÉ VIENE! ¡ROMPÍ LA PUTA BOLSA, DESPIERTA, PEETA!

Es casi mágico el efecto. Mi marido pasa de estar profundamente dormido, con un pequeño hilo de baba saliendo de su boca a estar de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos, el cabello revuelto y solo en boxers, mirándome como si fuera la cosa más terrorificamente emocionante del mundo.

Permanece allí parado, mientras yo intento con todas mis fuerzas no ir a buscar mi arco y darle con una flecha en la cabeza, considerando que está muerto de cansancio por la panadería y que generalmente le cuesta despertar. Mi madre entra en la habitación, diciendo que ya ha llamado a Haymitch, el que me llevará al pequeño hospital del Distrito. Me pregunto cómo lo hará, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Le indico a mi madre donde está el bolso que preparamos la semana anterior, a medida de que ella le comenta risueña a Peeta que quizá deba vestirse. No escucho la respuesta del chico del pan, porque otra contracción hace que me estampe nuevamente en la cama y mi respiración se vuelva errática.

Algo parece hacer clic en el cerebro de Peeta, ya que en menos de un minuto está a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y envuelto en un buzo color verde claro. Aprieto sus dedos tan fuerte como puedo, en parte echándole la culpa de todo a él, en parte intentando no soltar más palabrotas, por respeto a mi madre. Si le duele o se enfada, no dice nada, solo me mira nervioso y me ayuda a salir de la cama.

Me ponen uno de esos vestidos de pre-mamá y comienza la batahola que conlleva bajar hasta el primer piso. Mis pies están hinchados y no veo nada gracias a la tremenda panza que llevo en el lugar donde debería estar mi estómago. Entretanto me suben a una carreta muy parecida a las que se utilizaban para llevar el carbón a los trenes que salían del Distrito, pienso en lo que está a punto de pasar. Mi pequeño bebé está a punto de nacer. Eso significa que no estará más dentro de mí, que no podré saber a ciencia exacta como se encuentra, momento a momento. Un pánico que nunca antes había sentido, pero terriblemente parecido al que sentía con Prim, solo que más fuerte, me llena de arriba a abajo, acompañado de una nueva contracción.

Alguien podría hacerle daño. Podrían herir a mi pequeño bebé, fuera de mi vientre. Intento concentrarme en las palabras tranquilizadoras que me susurra Peeta al oído, mientras sigo apretando con fuerza su mano, tanto, que sus dedos se han vuelto ligeramente morados. Pero no puedo, al menos, no del todo. Si el bebé sale del lugar que está, no podré cuidarlo como debo.

Llegamos al hospital y se arma un revuelo.

¡_Es el Sinsajo_!, gritan dos chillonas enfermeras del turno de Medianoche, lo que hace que nuevamente quiera sacar mi arco y clavarle flechas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, llega una viejita que parece tener más neuronas que sus compañeras, porque indica con palabras decididas que me ingresen, llamen al doctor y dejen de armar tanto escándalo o las despedirá.

Cuando el doctor me revisa decide que no me encuentro lo suficientemente _dilatada_, o algo así le explica a mi madre. Yo me dedico a mirar los ojos de Peeta, muerta de miedo, mientras que los suyos reflejan tanta emoción y entusiasmo que me calman, solo un poco.

Pasan doce horas para que el doctor me considere lo suficientemente lista como para tener a mi bebé.

Comienzo a llorar cuando me percato que mi bebé ya no estará dentro de mi. Le digo eso a Peeta, y él solo suelta una risita nerviosa mientras no deja que las enfermeras me den tranquilizantes extras. Me promete que siempre cuidará de ambos, que ahora somos una familia. Que no le pasará nada ni a mi bebé ni a mí. Y sé que él no es médico, y que si la cosa se pusiera fea, él no sabría qué hacer. Pero pese a eso, le creo, porque me ha probado miles de veces que siempre cuidará de mí.

Luego de una hora y media de gritos, de contracciones y apretadas a la mano de Peeta, siento como si sacaran una parte de importante mí. Y con esa sensación, llega un nuevo sonido, un llanto. Mis ojos se ponen llorosos y vuelvo a sentir la risilla de mi marido, esta vez incluso más nerviosa. Una de las enfermeras me indica que es una niña. Le piden a Peeta que corte el cordón umbilical. La limpian y me la entregan. Yo la tomo, con los brazos temblorosos.

Peeta se sienta a un borde de la cama y me rodea con un brazo, mientras que con el otro acaricia la mata de pelos de nuestra pequeña bebé. Los cuales son muy oscuros, tanto como los míos.

-Una pequeña Katniss.-susurra, y su voz muestra toda la emoción que antes desbordaban por sus ojos. Lo miro solo unos instantes para volver a dirigir la vista a nuestra pequeña. Instintivamente, sé que debo alimentarla, por lo que le dejo el camino libre para que lo haga.

Sin embargo, ella parece tener otros planes, porque abre los ojos. Según las indicaciones que me dio mi madre hace un par de días, ella no tiene los ojos del color que se le quedarán de por vida, sino que una extraña mezcla propia de todos los recién nacidos. Sus ojos son una extraña mezcla entre el gris y el azul, aunque predomina este último. Reconozco entre esas pequeñas manchas el azul de los ojos de Peeta y no dudo en que los tendrá iguales.

-Dandelion.-le corrijo. Porque ella no es una pequeña yo, sino que algo de los dos. Peeta me mira emocionado, asiente y luego me besa en la cabeza a medida de que suspira.

-Mis dulces niñas...-su voz suena ronca debido al cansancio. Yo le doy un pequeño besito en el cuello.

En ese momento, Dandelion decide que ahora sí quiere alimentarse, por lo que lo hace. Me permito descansar de una manera más cómoda en los brazos de Peeta, mientras él arregla su postura en la cama. Nuestra bebé termina de comer y luego de un par de eructos, decide que quiere dormir, por lo que se queda dormida entre mis brazos. Cuando ella lo hace, siento la calma suficiente como para hacerlo yo.

Abandono la conciencia con un pensamiento muy fuerte grabado en mi mente: Tanto yo, como mi bebé nos encontramos protegidas por Peeta. Y él por nosotras. Porque somos familia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>Miro con los ojos abiertos como platos hacia la puerta, donde Peeta entra con demasiada rapidez al interior de la casa. No es su estilo de andar. Luego me doy cuenta de que lleva a Dandelion en brazos, y que nuestra hija está llorando.<p>

-¿Pero qué...?

-Se quemó en la panadería.-me responde rápidamente, angustiado. Sus ojos están llenos de terror y yo decido ser fuerte, por más que tenga ganas de llorar. Cuadro los hombros y tomo a Rye en brazos. Lo deposito en el corral y luego vuelvo mi atención a nuestra niña. Ignoro a Peeta olímpicamente, porque no quiero descargarme contra él.

La tomo en brazos, evaluando la quemadura de su brazo. Si existe algo que detesto que le ocurra a mis hijos, de entre todas las heridas posibles, son las quemaduras. Y Peeta lo sabe. Le indico que se quede con el bebé, mientras que yo llevo a Dandelion a la cocina. Una vez allí, saco el botiquín que mi madre me dejó, un poco más grande de lo normal. Puede que suene exagerado, pero mi hija ha heredado, cómo decirlo, la energía que en algún minuto me caracterizó. Pero también la torpeza de Peeta a la hora de correr por el bosque o escalar árboles, por lo que siempre termina lastimada. No suelen ser heridas grandes, y más bien, siempre son torceduras de tobillos.

Aunque tengo todo lo que necesito.

Tomo su brazo con cuidado y despejo la herida. Ella me mira con sus ojos grandes, azules e idénticos a los de su padre, llorosos. En silencio, me pide perdón, porque tiene una idea aproximada sobre lo que opino de las quemaduras. Me permito creer que soy una sanadora, como mi madre, y saco la pomada de quemaduras y las vendas. Limpio su herida con agua fría y luego coloco la pomada. Los temblores del cuerpo de mi hija se detienen cuando su piel encuentra el alivio suficiente.

Una vez que se encuentra bien, me permito estrecharla con fuerza entre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo fue que te quemaste?-le pregunto después de un rato, cuando le paso un vaso con jugo de naranja. Me agacho a su altura y me dedico a estudiarla. Peeta aún no aparece por la cocina y me parece estupendo, porque creo que aún me encuentro un poco enfadada.

-Se cayó el pan que estaba haciendo al fuego.-en sus ojitos aparecen nuevas lágrimas, pero con una de sus manos se las seca y luego frunce el ceño-, intenté que no se quemara, de verdad, pero simplemente... se cayó.

-A veces, los panes quemados sirven un poco más que los normales, hija.-la voz de Peeta llega desde mi espalda. Me giro y retengo las palabras no agradables que querían salir de mi boca. Y no sé si eso se debe a sus palabras, o al hecho de que traiga a Rye entre sus brazos y que ambos parezcan dos gotas de agua con ojos distintos. Sin embargo, me levanto y le indico a Danny que vaya a invitar a Haymitch a la cena. Ella me pregunta si se puede quedar a jugar con los gansos un rato y yo le dejo. Una vez que se va, tomo a Rye de entre los brazos de Peeta y lo dejo nuevamente en su corral.

Luego, me doy vuelta para enfrentar a Peeta.

No tengo claro qué quiero decirle, porque las palabras no son mi fuerte, pero debo encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

-Katniss...

-Calla.-digo, y levanto mi mano derecha. Él solo me mira preocupado, mientras se muerde el labio inferior-. Gracias por traerla tan rápidamente, se notaba que no había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Asiente, pero no dice nada. Porque sabe que ahora viene la peor parte.

-Pero...-pienso en recriminarle todo lo que hizo mal, lo peligroso que es llevar a una niña de siete años a un lugar donde hay fogones grandes, sobretodo si es una niña tan hiperactiva como Danny. De por qué no lo hizo en casa primero. Sin embargo, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y en su lugar sale un sollozo débil. Los brazos de Peeta, bastante entrenados, me cubren y yo no protesto. Rye parece sentir mi estado de ánimo, porque suelta débiles quejidos. No le presto atención, porque sé que está bien-. No vuelvas a ponerla en peligro de esa forma.

Peeta, con un solo brazo toma a Rye del corral, luego mueve nuestros cuerpos hasta el sillón de la sala de estar y nos deja caer en él. Me abraza, como miles de veces lo ha hecho. Y yo me apoyo en su pecho, como siempre.

-Yo también estaba muerto de miedo.-murmura. Suspiro y me acomodo mejor en pecho, mientras le tomo una de las manitas al bebé-. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

Pasamos un rato así, en silencio. Cuando llega Danny en compañía de Haymitch, ella trae en su brazo sin vendas un pequeño ganso bebé. Luego de protestar un rato y que todos los hombres de la casa se pongan de su parte (Peeta dijo que Rye no había llorado ante los gritos, clara manifestación de simpatía ante las ideas de su hermana), tengo que aceptar, a regañadientes. Una de las cosas de Dandelion que me suele recordar a Prim es su amor innato hacia los animales, mientras que a mí solo me parecen una buena fuente de alimento. Una vez que acepto, Haymitch comenta entre risas que a la madre del ganso le puso Katniss, porque siempre buscaba morderle el pie. A Peeta el detalle le parece sumamente gracioso, aunque yo frunzo el ceño.

La cena pasa sin mayores inconvenientes, donde una muy animada Danny le relata su _emocionante día de quemaduras_ a Haymitch. El hombre le sonríe, aunque puedo ver aprehensión en sus ojos dirigidas a Peeta.

Como si le dijera "¡_Lo que te espera, Chico_!"

Sin embargo, el temor de Haymitch por la integridad de mi esposo es injustificado. En la noche, a su lado, me acurruco contra él. Y esta noche no hay besos apasionados, ni caricias coquetas. No. Justo antes de quedarme dormida, me da un beso en la frente y juguetea con mi trenza.

-Lo siento.-susurra.

-Ya te he perdonado.

-No, no lo has hecho.

Levanto el rostro hasta poder ver el suyo. No refleja nada más que autentica preocupación por mí. Y puede que tenga razón.

-Quizá debas convencerme de perdonarte.

Un brillo travieso aparece en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Aquí el de ideas ingeniosas eres tú.

-Entonces tengo un par en mente.

Me toma por la cintura y me coloca sobre su cuerpo. Lo observo con atención. Algunas canas traviesas han hecho aparición en sus rizos rubios y un par de arrugas rebeldes se han quedado en su frente y alrededor de sus ojos. Pero aún así, es un hombre guapo. Y es mío.

Me da un beso en la punta de la nariz y me permito suspirar de alivio. Después de todo, la quemadura de Danny no fue algo grave y siquiera le dejará una cicatriz en el brazo. Al menos, no como las que Peeta y yo tenemos por todo el cuerpo. Luego me da otro beso en una mejilla y después en la otra. Como siempre, se detiene a escasos milímetros de mis labios.

Pero no dice nada, y tan solo se queda ahí.

Y los segundos pasan.

Y sigue sin besarme.

-¿Qué te esperas? ¿Me vas a besar o no?

-Perdóname primero.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, aunque es inevitable sentir una oleada de cariño por su iniciativa, casi infantil.

-Está bien. Perdonado. Ahora...

Me inclino hacia su boca y él suelta una carcajada. Aunque me recibe gustoso. Y es así, más o menos, como terminan todas nuestras discusiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Sé que me demoré en actualizar. Y se tendrán que esperar, porque me voy de vacaciones mañana y no vuelvo hasta más o menos en la quincena de Febrero. Quizá un poco pasadito... Por lo que si dejan reviews me darán ganas de escribir inmediatamente cuando llegue y los lea ¿? Es muy mendigo eso de andar pidiendo reviews, pero bueh. Ya saben, Peeta con magdalenas y cosas.<strong>

**En fin, gracias a todos por el apoyo al fanfic, 86 Reviews, es lindo ver su apoyo :3! **

**Ya vamos a la mitad!**

**Ok, ok. Cuídense todos y nos leemos en el transcurso de unos días :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p>-¡Tía <em>Catnip<em>!

Me congelo en cuanto esas palabras salen de la boca del niño. Él corre hacia mi, sin embargo, no le presto atención. Peeta reacciona en mi lugar, alzando al pequeño Finnick _Junior _en el aire y diciéndole cuánto ha crecido. Mi marido avanza hacia Annie y conversa con ella, mientras yo me quedo quieta debajo del marco de la puerta. Haymitch, a mi lado hace una mueca y me obliga a avanzar al interior de la casa.

Es el cumpleaños número seis del pequeño y es innegable el parecido con su padre. Es como un Finnick en miniatura, con los rasgos faciales ligeramente más redondeados que los de su padre, que corretea a todas partes haciendo preguntas sobre todo. Por qué el cielo es azul, por qué el mar es tan grande, dónde queda el Doce, si podemos comer ya la torta que Peeta ha traído.

Permanezco en silencio un buen rato, sin hacer demasiado caso a los demás. Apenas soy consciente que Peeta intenta hacerme reaccionar y que al no conseguirlo lo deja. Me sienta en unos de los sofás que tiene Annie al lado de la terraza, con vista al mar. Estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido hoy el encuentro con el pequeño Finnick y no me hubiera llamado de esa manera, no habría reaccionado de esta forma. Pero, tuvo que ser justamente hoy.

Ayer Gale llamó. Discutimos por teléfono un asunto de política del Capitolio. Me pedía que asistiera a un evento importante y yo le dije que no iría, que me mantendría al margen. Luego comenzamos a discutir por viejos temas, que ambos habíamos vetado. De por qué maté a Coin. De que él, desde mi boda, no me había visitado más, como si no necesitara a mi amigo cerca. De que le daba la espalda al país que me protegió. Y entre los gritos, le solté que jamás le perdonaría por lo que le hizo a Prim. Él simplemente me cortó.

Fue como si hubiera vuelto seis años atrás. Quedé en blanco, tal como lo estoy ahora. Y no encuentro muchos motivos por los cuales salir a la superficie.

El siguiente momento en el cual soy consciente de algo, es cuando Peeta me arropa en una cama. La luz ya no entra por la ventana, sino que viene desde una lamparita al lado de una de las camas de invitados de Annie. Por la ventana se ve el reflejo de la luna en el mar del 4. Instintivamente, me aferro a su pecho y siento que él suelta un suspiro, que reconozco que es de alivio.

Me siento culpable.

-¿Katniss?-su voz es insegura, como si temiera que me dé un ataque de nervios. Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy temblando tanto que sacudo la cama. Intento calmarme.

-Estoy bien.-respondo con un hilo de voz. Él alza una ceja y yo me remuevo un poco-. Bueno... quizá no tanto, pero ahora estoy mejor.

El ceño de Peeta se frunce, pero me abraza. Luego de un rato, sus dedos comienzan a jugar con mi trenza.

-No me gusta verte así.

-Fue sin querer.

-Debes arreglar las cosas con él, Katniss.-su tono me recuerda al que utilizaba mi padre cuando ibamos al bosque y yo olvidaba dónde había colocado las trampas. Me instruye, no me castiga. Algo así.

-Yo... yo no quie...-Sin embargo, él me interrumpe:

-No digo que mañana, ni pasado. Pero debes hacerlo, en algún momento. Y, ¿Te digo una cosa?

Alzo mi vista y me encuentro con sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Estaré a tu lado cuando lo hagas, porque somos un _equipo_ en esto.-entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y pega su frente a la mía.

No sé si son las palabras que escogió, haciendo un énfasis en la palabra equipo, o quizá a que he soportado demasiadas tensiones en estos últimos días. Sea por lo que sea, un par de lágrimas se derraman por mis ojos, cosa rara. No he llorado desde hace mucho, incluso llegué a pensar que mis lagrimales se habían secado. Peeta me aprieta entre sus brazos y me susurra palabras de cariño y aliento al oído. Me relajo lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar y él apaga la luz de la lámpara, dejándonos a oscuras.

Puede que arregle las cosas con Gale mañana, o pasado, o quizá en diez años más. Eso no lo tengo claro. Pero sé que en ese momento, Peeta estará a mi lado, porque él es mi roca. Esta noche no hay besos apasionados a la luz de la Luna, lo que se espera de un par de recién casados, sino que simplemente él me hace compañía. Me protege de mi misma, y siempre que me creo perdida, él sale en mi búsqueda.

* * *

><p><strong>SON 104 REVIEWS. En serio, se pasaron. Y particularmente, gracias a <em>Guest<em> (querida, por favor, deja tu nombre, que me reído un montón con todos los reviews que has dejado). **

**He vuelto de mis vacaciones. Ya saben, mucha arena, mucha playa, mucho sol, demasiado calor y quemaduras en la cara. Nada agradable. Aunque me gustaba quedarme en la playa cuando el sol bajaba, eso sí era lindo. (Quizá por eso he ambientado este capítulo en el 4, quién sabe)**

**Ahora, un aviso de entidad pública: Estoy trabajando en una historia original, en mi página de ficitionpress. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, y ¡por favor! lean y den su opinión. Estaría encantada de que lo hicieran. En serio. **

**Ya saben, review = Peeta con magdalenas. Todos felices.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

* * *

><p><strong>PEETA POV<strong>

Aquella tarde cuando llego a casa me cuesta dar con ella. Finalmente la encuentro sentada detrás del escritorio del estudio, con la vista fija en una de las páginas de nuestro libro. Trago saliva. Cuando lo lee, o lo hojea, no es precisamente un buen día.

-¿Kat?

Pestañea un par de veces y alza la vista hacia mí. Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Peeta.-masculla, a medida de que se levanta y me abraza. Su voz suena extrangulada, por lo que me apresuro a rodearla con mis brazos. Mientras le susurro para tranquilizarla, veo por el rabillo del ojo el libro. Está en la página en la cual aparece un dibujo de Prim y la cabra. Suspiro.

-Shht... hey, tranquila, estoy aquí.

Ella asiente y comienza a sollozar contra mi pecho. Yo me balanceo de un pie a otro, incómodo. Podrías pensar que pasando todo lo que pasamos, las lágrimas son algo controlado. Sin embargo, no. Le tengo pavor a las ocasiones en las que mi esposa se pone a llorar, ya que no suele hacerlo. Y cuando lo hace, es porque está más destrozada de lo que demuestra. Con un nuevo suspiro, la agarro por la parte posterior de sus rodillas y con ella en brazos me apoyo en el escritorio. Incluso después de haber sido madre y recuperar el hilo de lo que se considera una alimentación sana, sigue siendo tan menuda como de antaño. Luego de lo que me parecen horas, su cuerpo deja de sacudirse y sus ojos salen de su escondite. Me miran grandes, grises y muy tristes. Se me encoge el estómago.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sacude varias veces la cabeza mientras se mira las manos. Por una parte comprendo que sea lo que sea que le esté pasando, le afecta y por lo tanto, es complicado para ella expresarlo, sobretodo considerando su... este, incapacidad asumida a la hora de manejar las palabras. Pero por otra, tengo un fuerte impulso de pararla sobre sus pies y sacudirle los hombros con fuerza hasta que la respuesta salga de sus labios.

Paciencia, Peeta.

-Hoy en la mañana dejé a Dandelion con Haymitch y Effie, porque yo... yo, bueno, tenía _cosas_ en la cabeza y necesitaba aclararme.-no se me pasa inadvertido que cuando menciona la palabra "cosas" sacude violentamente los dedos. Aunque no hago ningún comentario al respecto. La miro fijamente para que continúe-. Tomé el arco y fui al bosque, pero no cacé mucho, solo una o dos ardillas. El hecho es que cuando volví... estaban jugando a hacer collares de flores y Danny había hecho dos de Primroses.

Su voz es apenas un susurro. Mis ojos se distraen con algo apoyado sobre el sofá de la esquina que no había visto antes: dos collares de Primroses. Uno más grande que el otro, lo más probable que uno para mí mismo y otro para Katniss.

Abro la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, ella me detiene colocando su mano derecha sobre mi boca. Es casi inevitable, mi corazón comienza a bombear como loco ante su contacto. Trago saliva, intento que la sangre siga en la parte superior de mi cuerpo y vuelvo a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Y yo pensaba que somos una familia pequeña, es decir, no. Tenemos a Johanna, Annie, Haymitch, Effie, pero estaba pesando en lo que significa tener a una... hermanita, o un hermanito. Recordé el tiempo en cuando papá aún vivía y mi relación con Prim era más de igual a igual.-Sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño-. El punto es que Dandelion está muy sola, y no sería una mala idea que tuviera un hermanito.

La última frase la dice muy rápidamente, como cada vez que intenta centrarse en algo. Alzo las cejas y aunque se me ocurren muchas formas de contestarle, algo en su nerviosismo me dice que no es una buena idea burlarme de ella. Al menos, no aún. Una sonrisa estúpida se adueña de mi cara y de pronto, me siento veinte kilos más liviano.

-¿Ah si?

-No te burles de mí, por favor.

-Nadie se está burlando de usted, Señora Mellark.

Katniss grita cuando pongo su cintura en mi hombro y la agarro fuertemente de las piernas. Mientras salgo del estudio, ella comienza a chillar y reír a medida de que me golpea la espalda.

-¡Peeta! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-Dijiste que querías un hermanito para Dandelion, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.-murmuro mientras le doy el permiso a mi sangre de correr libremente por todo mi cuerpo y abro la puerta de nuestra habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins**.

Antes: Solo digamos que mi falta de inspiración se debió a un par de hechos trágicos y un par de hospitalizaciones debidas de mi don crónico de mala suerte.

Ahora: Este es el último capítulo. Gracias chicos, en serio, se han pasado... y sí, puede que haya dicho que esto originalmente iba a constar de veinte capítulos, pero dudo alguna vez cumplir con eso, por lo que quedará como "Complete", sin embargo, no descarto subir una que otra viñeta si llega algún momento de inspiración. Y, ¡adivinen qué! Este fanfic ha sido recomendado en el foro "Buenos Fics y sus Autores" La verdad es que no sé bien qué significa exactamente, pero de todas formas es un hecho que me hace feliz.

_**"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él."**_

_*** O: Tengo una nueva historia, chicos. Vamos, no sean tímidos, leanla, que le tengo un poco bastante de fe y sería lindo conocer sus opiniones :) ***_

* * *

><p>-Aquí tiene, Señora Mellark.-sonríes como idiota cuando escuchas a la dependienta de la tienda dirigirse de esa manera a tu esposa. Tu pecho se infla de orgullo. Han pasado muchos años casados, y por respeto ambos intentan no recordar cuántos exactamente, pero solo hace cosa de una década, más o menos, que la gente logró hacer la distinción entre Everdeen y Mellark. Una de las consecuencias de haber participado de manera activa en los Juegos y la Revolución, aunque todo haya pasado hace más de treinta años.<p>

La dependienta se les queda mirando por más del tiempo recomendado y temes que de pronto saque una de esas cosas a las que en el Capitolio llaman teléfono celular y pida hacerse una foto con ustedes. Lo odias. Sí, puede que se te dé muy bien eso de hablar con elocuencia frente a grandes masas de gente, pero de todas formas detestas cuando interrumpen tu tiempo con Katniss, ese escaso y hermoso tiempo que tienen a solas.

Y no te equivocas, la dependienta se sonroja y pide hacerse una foto con ustedes. Katniss suspira y cierra los ojos unas milésimas de segundo para luego fingir una sonrisa. Su capacidad de fingir de esas ha aumentado, y tú sinceramente crees que la tuya ha disminuido con el tiempo.

Quizá se deba a eso que hizo el Capitolio contigo.

Ambos se detienen a escuchar la historia de vida de la dependienta. Sus padres eran del distrito cuatro, y lucharon activamente en la revolución. De hecho, comenta emocionada que ella es algo así como prima en segundo grado del difunto Finnick Odair.

Cuando menciona este hecho la sonrisa de Katniss se congela, convirtiéndose lentamente en una mueca. Esa es su principal razón de haber estado allí, en el ex Capitolio, que ahora tiene un nombre ridículo que no siempre recuerdas. Annie Odair, la antigua Vencedora y viuda del difunto Finnick, ha empeorado. Cuando su pequeño hijo, llamado igual que su padre, cumplió la mayoría de edad, Annie poco a poco fue dejando este mundo. Sus lapsus, conocidos por todos, se hicieron más largos, hasta llegar al punto de pasar días completos mirando a un punto fijo sin hacer nada más. Johanna Manson ha sido quien se ha encargado de ayudar a Finnick con su madre, sin embargo, son ustedes dos quienes se ocupan de comprar las medicinas y enviárselas al distrito cuatro.

Tomas por la cintura a tu esposa, quién pese a tener dos embarazos a cuestas aún conserva su contextura pequeña y con una voz un poco forzada te despides de la muchacha, alegando de que tienen muchas cosas que hacer. Temes que Katniss se ponga a llorar allí mismo. Puede que hayan pasado los años, pero hay días en los que tu esposa aún no puede manejar sus emociones, y al parecer, hoy es uno de esos días.

Salen lentamente de la farmacia y una vez afuera, en uno de esos bellos caminos peatonales, buscas un banco en el cual sentarte. Cuando lo hacen, ella rodea tu cuello con sus manos y esconde su cabeza dentro del hueco de tu hombro. Algunas veces te maravillas por la forma en que encajan. Otras veces te maravilla la naturalidad con lo que Katniss se desenvuelve contigo, completamente segura de que nada le pasará a tu lado.

Aunque aún existan esos pequeños flashbacks.

-Tranquila.-susurras, a medida de que pasas tu mano por su cabello. Depositas un pequeño beso en su cabello. Y luego otro. Ella, casi más por instinto que otra cosa, mueve lo suficiente sus labios para que choquen con los tuyos.

El beso es suave, tranquilo y tiene un pequeño sabor a sal, debido a las lágrimas de tu mujer.

-Tranquila.-repites, otra vez en forma de susurro. Ella asiente lentamente.

-Dandelion quería que le compráramos uno de los reproductores de música que vimos en el catalogo el otro día. Creo que esa niña ha recibido demasiada influencia de Effie para mi gusto.-y tu esposa arruga su nariz, como siempre lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, sabes que ella está intentando evitar el tema.

-Katniss.-le riñes, mirándola fijamente, aunque sin retarla del todo. No podrías.

-Peeta.-te contesta en el mismo tono, frunciendo el ceño.

Una pequeña sonrisa nace en tu rostro.

-Annie ya estará bien. Y si no, ambos sabemos que ya es hora que se reúna con Finnick.-tu esposa se muerde el labio y con un dedo liberas aquella tensión. Le sonríes nuevamente, para intentar animarla. Y ella te devuelve la sonrisa, no tan convencida-. Supongo que yo estaría en un estado parecido de faltarme tu, luego de asegurarme de que los chicos ya pueden hacerlo bien.

-Dímelo a mí.-susurra ella, casi sin pensar. Luego, suspira-. Eres un gran padre, Peeta Mellark.

-Y usted la mejor madre de todas, Katniss Mellark.-tocas su nariz respingona y le sonríes nuevamente, esta vez de una forma más fidedigna-. Entonces, ¿Dónde nos podemos conseguir el dichoso reproductor de música?

Katniss brinca de tu regazo y te tiende una mano, como si su pequeño lapsus nunca hubiera existido. Le tomas la mano y le sigues, ya que ella ha estado más veces que tú en este lugar. Comienza a contarte las locuras de tus hijos, quienes por fin han dejado de reñirse a cada hora y han descubierto que juntos pueden hacer más cosas que cada uno por su lado. Observas como aquel brillo especial sale en sus ojos grises, como cada vez que habla de sus hijos. Por unos segundos, cavilas en la posibilidad de dejar la panadería para pasar todo el día con tu familia. Tienen los recursos necesarios. De hecho, más que necesarios, por lo que siempre intentas regalarle a quienes más lo necesiten. Te recuerdas de hablarlo con tu mujer más tarde, porque justo en este momento está describiendo cómo fue que tu pequeño hijo, hace una semana, logró sacar el arco de tu esposa del cajón que lo tenía guardado y junto con Dandelion jugaron a dispararle a los distintos blancos que ellos mismos habían construido.

Su día es apresurado, extraño y agotador. La gente les reconoce en la calle y se acercan a saludarles. Pese a que han pasado años desde los Juegos y la Rebelión, aún hay muchos cuyas heridas no han sanado, y a quienes aún no les han llegado justicia. Aún hay desaparecidos, muertos sin asesinos o asesinos sin juicios. Pero poco es lo que tu puedes hacer ahora, al igual que Katniss. Lo único que pueden hacer es escuchar, asentir e intentar consolar a aquellas personas. Lo han intentado en el pasado, pero los cambios en la política del lugar han sido tan solo de los nombres de quienes gobiernan. Y claro, ahora no se utiliza la represión como moneda del día a día. Sin embargo, y esta es tu humilde opinión, las heridas de las personas afectadas no sanarán mientras no encuentren justicia. Y tres décadas más tarde no es momento para poder establecerla, pese a que sepas que eso no sucederá.

Cuando están en el tren de camino al Distrito Doce, Katniss se sube a tu regazo y comienza a repartir besos por tu cuello. Con el transcurso de los años, a diferencia de tu esposa, sí has subido de peso. Incluso tienes una pequeña barriga regalona, como le llama tu hija. Y pese a que todos los días te digas que quieres batallar en su contra, la pereza te gana. Pero tu esposa no se queja. Y tampoco es impedimento para que prácticamente se suba encima tuyo, colocándose a horcadas. Te ríes ligeramente porque pese a que no haya sido el mejor día de tu vida, sabes que eso es lo que te hace más feliz a cada momento.

Y sientes que no se lo dices lo suficiente.

-Katniss.-susurras, mientras tu esposa está besando con bastante entusiasmo tu cuello. Cierras los ojos por unos segundos y tus manos se aferran a su cintura. No se te está haciendo fácil eso de concentrarte, eso es seguro.

-¿Humm?

-Kat, espera, tengo que...-tu mujer coloca su boca sobre la tuya, impidiéndote hablar. Y qué forma de impedirte hablar. Una de tus manos viaja hasta la nuca de tu esposa, mientras que la otra hasta una de sus nalgas, atrayéndola hacia ti. Ella se frota ligeramente contigo y un gemido, bajo y ronco, sale justo desde tu garganta-. Katniss.

-Peeta.-susurra ella, a medida de que juega con los rizos de tu cabello. Algunos se han esclarecido un poco, pero nada preocupante. Y sin duda, aquello ahora no le preocupa ni en lo más mínimo a tu esposa.

-Katniss, para.

Ella se detiene para mirarte unos segundos. Se ve sorprendida. Nunca, jamás, en toda su vida de _pareja real_, le has dicho que pare.

-¿Qué...?

-Te amo.-susurras, a medida de que miras esos ojos grises que tanto te gustan. Ella luce confundida por unos segundos, pero luego su mirada se dulcifica considerablemente-. Me haces el hombre más feliz, a cada día.

-Está bien.-dice ella rápidamente, por lo que se tapa la boca. Sueltas una pequeña risita-. Yo también te amo, Peeta.

Sonríes al escucharlo, y acaricias suavemente su mejilla.

-Y, ¿Peeta?

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos, eh... seguir en lo nue-?

Tu esposa ni siquiera ha acabado la frase cuando tus labios vuelven a estar sobre los de ella.

Donde siempre deben estar.


	14. Chapter 14

**_"Serie de Viñetas Post Sinsajo y Pre-Epílogo, sin orden cronológico. Porque el panadero y el Sinsajo finalmente terminaron juntos, pero nadie explicó cómo fue su diario vivir, ni como llegaron a él." _**

**_Simple explicación: Yo no me aguanté... la idea vino a mi mente y TUVE que escribirla. De veras. _**

* * *

><p>La rutina es la mejor aliada de quienes tienen un poco <em>desconfigurada<em> su cabeza.

Aunque tampoco está tan mal. Digo, ahora es mucho más manejable. Amaso con un poco de más fuerza la masa, como lo hago todos los días desde las seis de la mañana hasta las doce, intentando librar mi cabeza de los pensamientos desagradables. Con Katniss hemos decidido esperar, pese a que los doctores nos aseguren de que todo va bien. Y hemos esperado, como un buen par de personas que esperan con ansias su segundo hijo.

Bueno, yo con más ansias que mi esposa, pero esos son detalles.

Decidimos esperar de informarle a Dandelion hasta el tercer mes, el momento en el que se supone que existen más riesgos de perderle. Y orgullosamente debo agregar que fresitas es un gran luchador, o luchadora, ya que sigue allí, sin importarle los miedos irracionales de su madre y mis cuidados obsesivos con respecto a él. Continuo amasando con fuerza la masa que pretendo que sea una masa para bollos de queso, los preferidos de las dos princesas de la casa. Hoy es día Domingo, y por lo tanto, no debo ir a la panadería y Katniss no debe cazar... pese a que estos últimos tres meses lo ha hecho con menos frecuencia de lo normal.

Escucho un golpe proveniente de la habitación de Danny. Me detengo, asustado, hasta que escucho sus enérgicos pasos (los que suenan más como a una carrera) en dirección a nuestra habitación. Me permito suspirar y continuar con mi tarea, a sabiendas de que no me quedan más de quince minutos para que ambas bajen, por lo que rápidamente coloco la masa en los moldes junto con las aplicaciones en la parte superior de queso. Coloco el timbre en veinte minutos más y regulo la temperatura. Rápidamente coloco el agua a hervir junto con una olla con leche para Danny, a medida de que también coloco los servicios en la mesa pequeña de la cocina y le tiro un pedazo de pan a Bliss, la vieja gata, una de las hijas pelirrojas de Buttercup, la que Katniss insistió en quedarse.

Mi esposa es hermosa, y eso lo sé desde que tengo memoria. Sin embargo, ahora que está embarazada luce diez veces más hermosa de lo normal. Es algo que me supera, realmente. Bajan la escalera, mi hija prácticamente saltando y cantando una de las canciones que Katniss le ha enseñado cuando van al bosque. Ella se sienta rápidamente en su puesto, golpeando en la mesa con su cuchara. Katniss llega a mi lado y me sonríe levemente, mientras yo le tomo la mano y le rodeo la cintura con mi brazo.

-¿Quién sacará las cosas de la cocina si tu me tienes de esta forma?-Katniss intenta soltarse de mi agarre mientras me increpa y yo solo suelto una risa.

-Oh, pues yo mismo. Ya conoces mis múltiples talentos.-alzo repetidamente las cejas y las mejillas de Katniss se colorean. Nuestra hija pregunta a qué talentos me refiero mientras suelto otra risa y libero a su madre. Saco los bollos del horno y los coloco sobre la mesa, seguida de las diferentes bebidas de las mañanas.

-Si Haymitch te viera lo más probable es que dijera que eres toda una dueña de casa.

Bufo mientras Danny asiente repetidamente con la cabeza, apoyando a su madre. Yo separo una de las sillas y me siento en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Dandelion, ¿Recuerdas lo que pediste para tu último cumpleaños, cariño?

Katniss coloca su bollo de queso en el platillo frente suyo. Vuelvo a entrelazar nuestros dedos y miro a mi hija. Danny asiente con la cabeza nuevamente y su cabello oscuro se desordena más aún.

-_Shí_. Pedí un _pedito_, _pedo_ me _dijedon_ que ya teníamos a Bliss.

Mi esposa suelta una risita nerviosa mientras yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, mi amor, pero también pediste otra cosa, ¿Recuerdas?

-Aaaaaaah.-con sus manos vuelve a tomar el bollo de queso, por la parte equivocada, debo añadir. Se ensucia sus deditos y le frunce el ceño al bollo, como si él tuviera la culpa. Vuelve a asentir con la cabeza mientras me mira-. Me _gustadía_ _tened_ un _hedmanito_, pedo Finnick dijo que los bebés vienen cuando _quieden_ y yo le creo a mi _pimo_.

Katniss se aclara la garganta.

-¿Qué te parecería si el bebé ya quisiera llegar ahora?

Dandelion frunce el ceño nuevamente y por poco siento que me caeré de la silla. Ella quería esto, ¿cierto? Siento un pequeño ataque de pánico.

¿Qué hacemos si Danny no quiere a fresitas?

-¿Tengo que _compadtid_ mis juguetes con el bebé?.-pregunta como si fuera la cosa más seria del mundo. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de mi esposa, mientras que yo intento guardar la compostura y no ponerme a saltar sobre mi pierna buena por toda la cocina.

-No es necesario. Además, los bebés pequeños nunca quieren jugar con juguetes de _niña grande_.

Danny ya ha comenzado a ir al jardín de niños, y los profesores insisten en toda esa mierda de decir que ya son unos niños grandes. Yo lo encuentro algo totalmente descabellado, ya que ella siempre será mi bebita... sin embargo, no es bueno ganarse la enemistad de aquellos quienes educan a tus hijos, se supone.

-Entonces, ¿Voy a _tened_ un _hedmanito_?

Estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos que Katniss tiene que golpearme en la cabeza para que reaccione. Aquello le resulta sumamente gracioso a nuestra hija, por lo que suelta una risita.

-¿Qué?

-¿Voy a sed _hedmana_ _mayod_?

-Oh, sí, cariño. ¿Eso te parece bien?

Dandelion simula pensarlo durante unos segundos. Frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz, exactamente igual como lo hace Katniss cuando medita las cosas. Su parecido es casi alarmante y me parece una imagen sumamente tierna.

-Mientras no se _acedque_ a mis juguetes, ustedes pueden _tened_ todos los bebés del mundo... aunque los bollos de queso son míossss, ¡míossss!.-alarga la _s_ repetidamente, mientras vuelve a tomar su bollo de queso entre sus dedos y se lo echa a la boca.

Siento un pequeño calor en mi pecho, uno bastante conocido, pero me vuelve a sorprender, como cada vez que lo hace. Puede que mi cabeza esté un poco loca. Puede que mi cuerpo esté lleno de cicatrices y mi pierna esté mutilada. Pero, justo ahora, en este momento, soy un hombre completamente feliz. Un hombre feliz, con una hermosa esposa, una gata vieja y dos hijos hermosos.

Soy un hombre completo.


	15. Chapter 15

Los miro fijamente, a todos ellos, sin poder creerlo. Prim se encuentra al frente, y pese a que tenga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, también hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Mi padre se encuentra a su lado y la abraza por los hombros; lleva cuerdas alrededor de su cuello y un arco en la espalda mientras me sonríe como cuando íbamos a cazar. Detrás de ellos Finnick me sonríe con suficiencia, con su antiguo aire de seductor, vestido como iba en el desfile del Vasallaje. Cinna también sonríe, pero reconozco en él una sonrisa mucho más cálida. Boggs no lo hace, pero sí asiente con la cabeza, demostrando su aprobación. Magde me pide que nunca me quite la insignia de Sinsajo mientras me sonríe para darme fuerzas. Rue alza sus bracitos en mi dirección, como un pajarito queriendo emprender vuelo. Mags me muestra su sonrisa desdentada y un anzuelo en la mano derecha. Darius hace una mueca divertida mientras me saca la lengua.

Pero pese a que sea una de las mejores visiones que he tenido en el último tiempo, las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas. Porque sé lo que sucederá. Las llamas llegarán y consumirán todo, como siempre. Y si ellos son consumidos, deseo con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo también. Desaparecer con ellos, convertirme en polvo, ir al sitio en donde ellos hayan ido, pero estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, las llamas no son tan benévolas. Oh, jamás lo son. Las llamas me rodean, acariciándome casi con delicadeza. Soy la Chica en Llamas, y pese a que haya pasado ya un tiempo, aquello no deja de asustarme. Siento calor en todas partes, pero de lo único que soy consciente es que los médicos del Capitolio se preocupan tan solo de mi, de salvar al Sinsajo, de mantener sus ojos en óptimas condiciones y de engañar a mis células. Caigo en un mar color violeta hecho de lágrimas, demasiado profundo como para salir. Y lloro. Lloro porque soy la causante de todas esas muertes, porque ellos jamás volverán a estar a mi lado. Y luego grito. Y después intento lanzar patadas al aire, pero una fuerza sumamente poderosa me lo impide.

- ¡Katniss! – siento que una voz grita, pero no logro darle un nombre. Me remuevo dentro de aquellas profundas aguas, intentando encontrar el oxigeno necesario para mis pulmones.

Y una cachetada hace que abra los ojos de golpe, completamente asustada.

- ¡Joder, Katniss, lo siento! – unos fuertes brazos me rodean. Por un par de segundos, no sé lo que sucede y por qué de pronto siento como un bloque de músculos se encuentra alrededor mío. Pero luego siento su calor. Y su olor. A eneldo, canela y algo indescifrable que le hace ser Peeta. Y suelto un suspiro, uno largo, porque se trata del chico del pan. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, infrenables y él pega sus labios en contra de mi frente, meciéndome levemente – Shhh, tranquila. Fue una pesadilla. Ya pasó. Calma. Fue una pesadilla.

Comienzo a temblar con fuerza y entierro mi cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Él, con paciencia infinita, sigue susurrando palabras de consuelo hasta que me calmo lo suficiente, minutos después. Dejo de llorar y temblar, pero él continúa haciéndome cariño en el cabello.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No – suelto inmediatamente. El chico del pan asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a depositar un beso en mi frente. Por la ventana abierta se escuchan los sonidos de un par de grillos y veo cómo el cielo está cambiando de color. Al menos, no le he despertado. – Perdón – susurro luego de un rato. Peeta niega con la cabeza y me sonríe levemente.

- No tienes por qué disculparte. Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a traerte de vuelta… además, te he mantenido hasta muy tarde despierta – alza las cejas repetidamente y siento cómo me sonrojo. Le golpeo el pecho y él suelta una risita antes de a depositar un beso en mi frente otra vez– Como me ha despertado, señorita Everdeen, ahora deberá ayudarme a hornear un poco de pan para la panadería.

- Sabes que no soy la mejor ayudante del mundo – digo, haciendo un mohín. Peeta vuelve a reír. Está muy risueño esta mañana. Le miro con curiosidad.

- No, no lo eres. Pero me gusta tu compañía, venga. – se levanta de la cama y tira de mis brazos para que le siga. Me sonrojo al ver que solo lleva unos calzoncillos, recordándome todas las actividades que hemos realizado la noche anterior. Camina entusiasmado hacia la cocina mientras se coloca un pantalón de pijama, demasiado extasiado como para ser normal. Luego de unos minutos me doy cuenta de que está haciendo todo esto por la pesadilla que he tenido, para distraerme. Una ola de cariño hacia el chico del pan me golpea con fuerza y un par de lágrimas traicioneras caen por mi rostro. Junto en ese momento él se da vuelta, comentando algo sobre dónde conseguir una harina de mejor calidad. Se queda mirándome por unos segundos hasta que se acerca a mi lado, colocando sus brazos con delicadeza alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿Qué va mal, Katniss?

- Nada – suelto con voz ahogada, escondida en su pecho. Siento como el cambia el peso de un pie a otro, al parecer incómodo, por lo que intento explicarme mejor – Yo solo… gracias, Peeta.

Él suelta una risita incómoda.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por… existir. Por estar a mi lado. Por haber aceptado tostar el pan conmigo, pese a que sepas que este lugar se llenará de gente que no nos agrada. Por cuidarme. – coloca uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla y me hace mirarlo a la cara. Luce sorprendido y conmovido, y no es para menos, ya que son pocas las veces que logro expresarme con claridad. Tomo aire e intento que la inspiración no se vaya a ningún lado – Te quiero, Peeta. Y también te doy las gracias por quererme.

- No deberías hacerlo jamás – murmura, justo antes de juntar nuestros labios.

No es un beso apasionado. Ni fogoso, ni motivado por el hambre que cada vez me consume con mayor frecuencia. No, nada de eso. Es un beso delicado, pequeño, casi tímido. Pero me hace sentir terriblemente amada y adorada. Por poco me derrito entre los brazos del chico del pan.

Cuando termina nuestro contacto, Peeta me rodea con sus fuertes brazos, escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello. También siento como, nada disimuladamente, inspira con fuerza el olor que este desprende.

- Y por cierto – dice como quien no quiere la cosa – Yo también te quiero.

**No sé bien qué fue lo que me motivó a escribir esta viñeta. La verdad es que hoy grité como urraca en la micro (bus, como quieran llamarle) cuando vi el Trailer, por lo que creo que ese es uno de los más grandes motivos. ¡Fue perfecto! Si bien, uno de mis primeros instintos fue decir "¡Esto y esto no fue exactamente así en el libro! Blablablá" Después de cinco minutos me encontraba prácticamente llorando al verlo una y otra vez. **

**Creo que en el fondo odio Sinsajo. Odio lo que le hicieron a Peeta, el hecho de que tuviera que sufrir de esa forma. No por el hecho de que odie a Katniss, pese a que sea un factor importante, sino más porque el chico del pan no merecía tanto. Es decir, él lo único que hizo fue intentar salvar a Katniss, y pam, luego la odia y desea verla muerta. Si yo fuera Collins (dios bendito, de veras espero algún día despertar y simplemente ser ella) hubiera explorado más el personaje de Peeta. Más allá de que está enamorado de la protagonista, por cierto. Es decir, nunca nos enteramos de lo que le afecta el hecho de no tener una pierna. O de la relación que mantenía con sus hermanos. La mayor parte del tiempo suponemos que era distante, pero, ¿y si no fuese así? Debió de ser un golpe duro saber que ellos estaban muertos. Y junto con eso un montón de cosas más, pero que al fin y al cabo ya no importan, porque, utilizando un buen modismo de donde provengo, "ya fue la hueá".**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y algún día sorprenderos con otra de estas, porque en el fondo, son las cosas que más me gustan escribir en este sitio.**


End file.
